


Forever and Always

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac gets mad when someone looks at his wife.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 100Hanson. Again when I wrote this I left the Hanson unidentified but I always pictured Zac. Also yes I know the pov changes a lot. Blame teenage me. The prompt was 70. Jealousy

Feeling anger I stood up from my place at the bar. There was a stupid ass flirting with my wife. Storming over to her I grabbed her arm like a mad man. Turning to the man I glared as I pulled my wife out to the car.

"Baby please calm down. I was just talking to him," she mumbled as he threw her in the car. She held her head as he got in the car. There was no reasoning with him tonight. She leaned back in the seat as he pulled away from the bar and headed home.

Pulling up in front of my house I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of my car. I heard her following behind as if she was afraid. Opening the door to the house I waited on her to come in.

Looking at her husband the woman exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," I spat as I hit her hard across the face. She was the only woman who could make me jealous.

Holding her cheek she stared at him shocked. Didn't he know she was his forever and always?

Looking at her I felt my anger crumble as it hit me what I had done. Going over to her I apologized and held her close like I did many times before.


End file.
